A Kingdom Hearts Tail 2: Sora Goes West Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *("Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram plays) *Narrator: Once upon a time, a little boy took the world by storm. *(Lightning flashes, and thunder crashes) *Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true *Young Sora/Fievel Mousekewitz: Papa! *Narrator: On his journey,... *Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert)/Papa Mousekewitz: Sora? *Narrator: ...he found a land of enchantment,... *Sora/Fievel: Mama! *Narrator: ...a land of new beginnings. *Sora/Fievel: What's that over there? *Lumiere/Henri: Oh, that is more Florida. *Sora/Fievel: Can we go see it? *Lumiere/Henri: Someday! You will! *(Fade to black, then fade to the Disney Monorail heading someplace to Walt Disney World's certain part of the park) *Narrator: Now, someday is here as Ren the God of Humor Productions presents A Kingdom Hearts Tail... *(Young Sora is shooting at several Kritters) *Narrator: ...Sora Goes West! *(Sora, Teenage Molly Hale, Lily Yuki, Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert), and Rapunzel are riding in a canoe on the rapids) *Narrator: The further adventures of the Fitzherbert family... *Sora/Fievel: Yeeeeee-haaaw! *Narrator: ...as they meet old friends... *Sora/Fievel: Get me outta here! *Diego/Tiger: Ahhhh! *Sora/Fievel: Diego! *Diego the Saber tooth Tiger/Tiger: Sora! *Narrator: ...and new enemies. *King K. Rool/Cat R. Waul: What do we have here? It appears to be a young pioneer. *Narrator: From the mean streets of Tampa... *(Kaptain Skruvy growls) *Sora/Fievel: I see you're missin' an eye, Kremling! That's right! I'm talkin' ta you! *Narrator: ...to the wide open spaces, where a young boy can stand tall,... *Manny the Mammoth/Wylie Burp: It's too tough, kid. Get out while you still can. *Narrator: ...where drams can come true,... *Teenage Molly Hale/Teenage Tanya Mousekewitz: Someday, I'll be a big star! (singing) So where's the girl you left behind? *Kritters/Cat R. Waul's Henchmen: She's waitin' for her sister We won't stop until we're home We'll hug and hug and kiss her *Narrator: And a cowardly saber tooth tiger... *(Diego screams while running away from several Houndour) *Narrator: ...can get a new start as... *Sora/Fievel: (whispering) A dog. *Diego/Tiger: A dog?!?!?! *Narrator: ...a dog. *(Diego is rolling around in the dirt) *Sora/Fievel: Come on, Diego! We are rootin' for ya! *(Now, Diego is seen pretending to chase down enemies) *Narrator: With the voice talents of Denis Leary,... *Diego/Tiger: (after escaping from the Houndour) Cat got your tongue? *Narrator: ...Jennifer Lopez,... *Shira the White Tiger/Miss Kitty: After all, we'll always have the Bahamas. *Narrator: ...Dan Hennessey,... *Kaptain Skurvy/Cat: You placed your last hand, Morton! *Morton Koopa/T.R. Chula: I got seven more! Dog chow! *Narrator: ...Benedict Campbell,... *K. Rool/Cat R. Waul: Let the saliva flow! *Narrator: ...and Ray Romano. *Manny/Wylie Burp: You wanna intimidate someone, give 'im the laaaaazy eye. *(Diego yelps, whimpers, and screams) *Narrator: From TheOhanas and Princess Rapunzel. A Kingdom Hearts Tail: Sora Goes West. Coming soon to a computer near you! Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:TheOhanas Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:An American Tail Trailers Category:Movie Theaters Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailers